memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Andromeda, Part I
|series = Star Trek: Nomad |writer = Jeri Taylor |director = Alex Kurtzman |previous = N/A |season = 1 |episode = 1 |airdate = March 8, 2018 |image = AG.jpg |number = Season 1, Episode 1 |next = Welcome to Andromeda, Part II |}} is the first episode of Star Trek: Nomad. Description The starts exploring the Andromeda Galaxy. Story The is docked within spacedock. The crew is being being gathered within the ship. Louis Spectra is at the bridge and commanding the ship's construction. Ryuda meets him at the bridge and gathers a meeting for the crew. Spectra gives a speech about the , and "brave new voyages." The United Federation of Planets had found a tested wormhole that leads into the Andromeda Galaxy. The assembled crew falls into position as Spectra details their first mission, to approach and analyze access to the wormhole. Their findings will help ensure smooth entry into the Andromeda Galaxy. leaves spacedock on route with their mission. Spectra views Earth from the viewscreen, and the crew chatters nervously and excitedly. An admiral orders the departure of from spacedock, and proceed. Spectra orders the ship to go to warp. He says the process will take at least a week to get there. In the meantime, Spectra and Caleron watch out the window of the warp field. After a week, they approach the wormhole. As they get closer, a pulsating halo appears in the distance. Suddenly Spectra is pulled violently forward, sucked toward the the wormhole by some unseen force. Spectra states to get ready, and the crew enters the wormhole with great excitement. On the other side, the ship is in interstellar space within the Andromeda Galaxy. They are within two light years of a system, they use transit to detect planets. Five planets are detected within the planetary system of a G-class star. Nomad sets a course for the first system, and pursues with great excitement. Nomad enters orbit around a green planet, which Ryuda says harbors large amounts of chromium oxide and a nitrogen rich atmosphere that would require oxygen masks. The ship scans for bio-signs, all which Ryuda say there are none. Nomad sets down to the surface. Ryuda, Caleron and Spectra all step out and start out. The surface is a viridian green. Ryuda scans for landscape. Across the landscape, Ryuda finds something. A deposit that is not known to occupy the planet's surface. Barium deposits which are not native to Cetra. Spectra, Caleron, and Ryuda follow the trail to the Barium deposit. Across, they find a strange shaped rock of Barium. The rock seems to be the shape of some statue, and Ryuda says this formation is not natural. Ryuda determines the the barium deposit is hollow on the inside, she cuts through it with her phasers and inside is a transportation device. With a push of a button, the device lowers them to a chamber. Inside, there is a small light directly above them. Caleron set[s around with a tricorder and scans the region. Spectra stands underneath the light, and activates an unknown mechanism. A screen displays 40 different script characters. Ryuda, Spectra, and Cameron cannot make sense of the script, and start to spread out. Eventually, a cylinder door opens, revealing a long walkway with a tiled floor. Spectra starts out, but Ryuda tells him to halt. With Spectra already on the tile, the entire room and tiles lights up. As the chamber lights up, two turrets aim and point. According to Ryuda, the turrets have antimatter projectiles. Caleron successfully disables one with his phaser. The second turret fires at Ryuda before she can dodge. Her arm releases a burst of energy, and she says she can regrow it. Caleron detroys the second projectile. In the process, a second door opens to a room. The room is decorated with statues, and with a display module in the front. They slowly walk in, with phasers pointed in all directions. Ryuda indicates there is a large amount of radiation from the chamber. A computer starts up, and displays an unknown language. Ryuda tries to decipher the code, but she is unsuccessful. The UT cannot translate the unknown sequences. Ryuda says she has to investigate the machine itself to gain more insight. She cuts through the computer's plating and investigates the systems. Upon investigating, she discovers an extractable chip. She says the chip is most likely compatible with Nomad's display screen. A separate chip appears to be displaying the alien language, and Ryuda returns the plating to its original spot. The three go back to the central chamber, with the central light flickering, damaged circuits. The light shuts off, leaving a blanket of darkness. Noises echo off the wall, lights shine in their eyes. Three four legged machines enter with weapons pointed. Spectra orders them not to fire, as they are not sure of the machine's intentions. The machines do not move, but as Caleron takes a step back, they move in closer. Caleron suggests they be destroyed. Spectra tells a crew member to beam them up. They return to the bridge, with everyone resuming stations. Ryuda is taken to sickbay to have her arm examined. Spectra and Caleron meet in the ready room. Spectra tells Caleron to insert the chip into the main computer. Upon doing so, the chip displays a holographic map. It shows a system with several lanets inside. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Episodes Category:Star Trek: Nomad episodes